Futuristic Four: Ground Zero
by dragonwasser
Summary: Violet: a Super who's been thrown into the future. Penny: a former actress who finds a girl in her backyard. Hiro: a genius whose microbot presentation goes up in smoke - again. Wilbur: a time traveller who gets caught up in the craziness that ensues. It's time for the Futuristic Four to get off the ground. (Full summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I recently got into the Futuristic Four fandom, and I feel it's a shame because it's got a lot of potential. In case you don't know who the Futuristic Four are, it refers to Violet Parr from The Incredibles, Penny Forrester from Bolt, Wilbur Robinson from Meet The Robinsons, and Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. I hope you enjoy this fic! Please follow and review! ~ DragonWasser**

**...**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**It is the year 1962. Supers, and their formerly illegal activities, have just been legislated. Violet should be rejoicing, and she is. Was, anyway. Because the Parr family has been torn apart, scattered through time and space by one of the newly registered Supers, desperate to have the competition gone.**

**It is the year 2037. Penny Forrester has been living a peaceful life with her mother and pets when a girl crash-lands into her backyard. A girl who can somehow produce force fields, turn invisible, and doesn't have a clue about where she is or how she got there. Luckily for her, Penny may have a few useful contacts from her actress past. **

**It is the year 2037. Hiro Hamada has just witnessed his microbot presentation go up in smoke - and not in a fire, this time. Shocked and embarassed, he teams up with a kid who just might have a lead to what just happened - when a former acquaintance calls with an equally perplexing event. **

**It is the year 2037. Wilbur Robinson thought the craziest thing that had happened to him was being erased from existence and brought back - it's hard to top that - but after seeing a masked person make a load of tech vanish into thin air, he'd admit the aftermath would come pretty close. Add that to the fact that the Robinsons' time machine is strangely malfunctioning, just when he needs it the most, and he's reconsidering exactly how crazy things can be.**

**It's a race through time and space, to get Violet back home, retrieve the microbots, and stop the villain from cutting, or rather, exploding the ground under their feet. **

**It's time for the Futuristic Four to get off the ground.**

**...**

**Chapter One**

**Violet's POV**

A few minutes into the fight, Violet had to admit that the villain of the week her family was fighting was much tougher than most.

For starters, this villain was a teleporter, and an adept one at that. He or she - in full armour complete with mask, Violet couldn't tell - would be in a spot just to deal a few blows to one of them, then disappear before any harm could be dealt to them. That also meant they could bypass Violet's forcefields, which was a disadvantage.

They weren't doing great: most of their blows had only managed to hit others by accident (Violet was certain she had hit the others about five times by now), they were in a near-crumbling building due to the blows it had accidentally absorbed from her dad, and Frozone had so far been unable to freeze the teleporter before they vanished.

In a nutshell, it was going to be a long night.

Violet couldn't help being a tiny bit thrilled, though. It'd been a long time they could fight with the approval of the law and general public. And it also meant that they could call police backup, instead of leaving the criminal in some alley, where they could potentially escape. Or for sticky situations, speaking of which...

The teleporter had appeared right in front of her while she was invisible, and Violet wasted no time punching them, sending them sprawling on the ground for a second before they disappeared again.

'We've gotta come up with a new strategy!' Violet yelled, surveying the area for the teleporter. 'Like, team up or something! Dash, you're with me!'

Violet turned back visible for a second to sign to Dash (the Parrs had made up various hand signals for fights like these), who nodded, then became invisible again before running over to his side. Like she'd predicted, the teleporter appeared in front of Dash next, and was swiftly subjected to a large force field ramming into them at high speed. It did manage to stun them for a second or two -

'FROZONE, NOW!'

Frozone - or Uncle Lucius, as the kids knew him best - sent a blast of ice to their general direction, but the teleporter had already disappeared. Violet felt a harsh stab of disappointment - they were so close!

'Kids!' her mom shouted, 'Strategy! Vi, you do what you just did with Dash. Bob, hurl me over later to knock them out!'

The villain suddenly materialised in front of her mom, forcing her to cut her speech as she sent a punch flying into an equally sudden nothingness.

Violet focused on the task at hand. Knock villain out using force field with Dash. That wasn't too hard. As if on cue, the villain appeared with a fist back, ready to punch Dash -

And the force field rammed straight into them.

'BOB!'

Her mother flew straight through the air, landing on the villain and giving them a straight rabbit punch to the temple and knocking them out, before Frozone encased them in ice.

Her dad jogged over, wiping sweat from his brow. 'Are they knocked out?'

'Yup,' Dash grinned. 'Did you see how cool it was when Vi and I knocked the villain right onto their back? Like after we did it already? They never saw it coming!'

Her dad - Mr. Incredible - chuckled, then pulled a cell phone from his belt. 'Police?... Yes, it's the Parrs... We've apprehended the villain, but you need anti-teleportation handcuffs for this one. And a maximum security cell suited for their teleportation skills... Ah, thank you very much.' He ended the call looking reasonably pleased.

Her mother, Elastigirl, walked back to their group, stretching a little. 'We should head home, it's past midnight.' She smiled, her gaze sweeping them all. 'Great work, everyone - '

And her brow suddenly furrowed in worry. 'Where's Jack-Jack?'

Violet looked around, blood running cold; there was no sign of Jack-Jack anywhere.

'Maybe... he teleported away?' her dad said, in a slightly faltering voice. 'Wait... I'll get the baby tracker...' With fumbling hands, he pulled it out of a nearby bag, checking it while everyone else held their breath for the verdict.

'He's not here,' their dad whispered, nearly dropping the tracker. 'Doesn't turn up at all.'

'What do you mean, "not at all"?' Dash asked. 'He's gotta be somewhere.'

Their dad continued studying the device, presumably scanning the whole map. 'He doesn't show up anywhere in the world. And this device can track him anywhere in the world...' He trailed off, terrified.

Her mom looked equally shocked. 'That's impossible.'

'Not really,' a voice rang out.

Oh -

The family whipped around, poised to fight the villain, who was struggling to stand up. Violet's mom wasted no time throwing herself at the teleporter, knocking the villain down again.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY - '

Abrupt silence engulfed the room, both Elastigirl and the villain gone.

'HONEY?' their dad yelled. 'HONEY!'

'DAD, BEHIND YOU!'

Violet barely screamed a warning before the villain's hand was on her dad's shoulder, and in the blink of an eye both of them had disappeared.

'DASH, RUN!'

He didn't need to be told twice. Violet turned invisible in response, encasing herself and her brother in a large, violet-tinted force field. They could spy the villain right outside their ball, ready to be rammed down -

Without warning, Violet fell hard on the ground, groaning. When she opened her eyes, Dash was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, the villain's mask filled her vision, a hand on her shoulder almost as to comfort her. She definitely wasn't invisible any more - that fight had drained her powers, and that fall had made her temporarily lose control of them, rendering her visible. She tried to fight the villain off, create a force field, but the grip on her shoulder was too hard, almost making her pass out.

Then she felt like she was passing through sunlight, for about a second, before she actually did.

**A/N: Just in case anyone gets confused about the timeline, this chapter takes place after Incredibles 2, which is in 1962. Violet is still 14. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I honestly feel this chapter is better, mostly because I'm awful at writing action. Please R&R! ~ DragonWasser**

**...**

**Chapter Two**

**Wilbur's POV**

'...Let's all give a hand to Dr. Martin Lebur on his groundbreaking work on teleportation technologies! Next, we have...'

Wilbur gave a few small claps among the loud applause from the audience before his brain shut down. All the speeches tonight had, so far, been about various complicated topics which he couldn't believe actually _interested_ anyone. From the little he actually heard in the last speech, he gathered that it was about teleportation, albeit explained in an incredibly boring way: something about 'inertial frames of reference', blah blah blah, 'principle of superposition', blah blah blah, and...

Well, that was all he heard, and he definitely did not want to hear any more of it.

In fact, Wilbur would have skipped the entire gala if he could, but his parents wouldn't take any of his excuses. Wilbur had briefly toyed with the idea of going back in time to convince Lewis instead, but apparently his dad had read his mind, because the time machines were all shut down until the gala.

How _Lewis_ ever grew into _his dad_, Wilbur would never understand.

The previous talk seemed to be over, since everyone was applauding again. His mother was also glaring at him, so he immediately joined in.

'We invite our next speaker, telling us about the latest products in nanotechnology, CEO of Krei Tech...'

Was it too early for a toilet break? There'd been 10 speakers so far, who spoke for around an eternity each, so yeah.

'Mom, I really need to go to the toilet.'

His mother glanced at the watch. 'It's only been twenty minutes!'

'Yeah... but it's really urgent. Like, _emergency-level_ urgent...'

That was bad, even for him.

Luckily, although his mother narrowed her eyes, she motioned for him to leave.

Wilbur gave a sigh of relief as he slipped between the gala tables to the hallway outside. He'd nearly thought he would be stuck there for another hour... or 'twenty minutes'. Einstein once said time was relative, right?

Alright... he had maybe ten minutes of hanging about out here. Luckily he knew the Robinson Industries building pretty well... well enough to know about the Chargeball room just around the corner. And the entry codes.

He ran around the corner, giving a quick glance back to make sure security didn't see him, and suddenly bumped into something hard, sending him falling on his back.

Groaning, he sat up a little. OK, make that 'someone' he'd bumped into.

'Sorry,' the other person - a boy - mumbled, sitting up quickly. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, sorry, i wasn't looking where I was going,' Wilbur replied, rubbing his cheek. He noticed a bunch of scattered yellow Post-it notes around them, which the kid was starting to pick up. Must've flew out of his hands when they crashed into each other. Wilbur picked up the few around him, written in a semi-messy scrawl, and handed it back to the boy.

'Thanks,' the boy said, half-crumpling the notes in his hand. He looked Asian, with messy black hair that stuck out at various angles, held back by some sort of metallic, futuristic-looking headband. And almost the same age as Wilbur - just a little shorter than him. Before Wilbur could say anything, the boy rushed off, clearly in a hurry.

Oh, well... Wilbur glanced at a clock nearby. Looked like he had seven minutes left, which, of course, meant he was similarly sprinting toward the Chargeball room, the encounter with the boy pushed to some corner of his brain.

'Seems like you took your time,' his mom said, raising an eyebrow, when Wilbur got back to their table.

Wilbur's Chargeball game had lasted a little longer than he expected - he'd tried to beat his last highscore, which had been harder than he expected, and ended up taking an extra ten minutes. Of course, he couldn't explain all this, so he just put on an (he hoped) innocent smile, nodded a little, and sat back down. His mother was still looking at him with suspicion, making him sweat a little. She was almost about to say something when the crowd burst again into applause (Wilbur wondered how they had managed to clap so much in one evening), and his mother gave him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' before turning around and joining in the applause. Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief, tampered slightly by his dread of the next few presentations. He hoped the food would come soon, so at least he'd had something else to focus on.

'Now, we invite our next speaker, Mr. Hiro Hamada, from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, to give his presentation on microbots.'

The table to the left of his family erupted into cheers and whistles, from a group of young-looking scientists clad in white lab coats, along with a guy in a weird three-eyed monster suit that Wilbur guessed was some mascot. Wilbur guessed they were probably from the school. He clapped a little with them, then turned his attention back to the stage.

'Hi, my name is Hiro Hamada.'

Wilbur stared a little, stunned. It was definitely the same kid from just now, unless he'd planned to demonstrate cloning, but Wilbur distinctly remembered the announcer mentioning 'microbots'.

'I've made something that I think's pretty cool,' Hiro continued, mostly confident, though there was a slight quaver in his voice. He turned a little, then, almost as an afterthought, turned back, 'I hope you like it!'

Something tiny whizzed into Hiro's hand, which Wilbur couldn't quite make out.

'This,' Hiro said, a little pride seeping into his voice, 'is a microbot.'

**A/N: I'm planning to model Hiro's speech after the actual one he makes in the movie, only that I think that this time round he's a lot more confident because he's been in SFIT for some time, and has probably given more presentations. However, please note that I don't watch the Big Hero 6 series, so information about Hiro and his friends is based solely on the movie. That also goes for all the others - I only take information from the movie(s). **

**This part takes place in July 2037, assuming Lewis' trip to the future is around March. Wilbur and Hiro are still 13 and 14 respectively. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, I'm jumping to Penny's POV, which I will be doing a lot during this story, so consider yourselves warned. Also, as I think I've mentioned in the first chapter, the Incredibles are canonically from 1962, which I didn't change because it'll tie into my story later. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**...**

**Chapter Three**

**Penny's POV**

'Whoa, Bolt!' Penny laughed as Bolt leapt up to greet her the moment she stepped foot in the backyard. 'Looks like you missed me.' Bolt whined in agreement, making her laugh even more, and started trotting excitedly after her, finally coming to a stop as she leant down to pick up a branch.

'Wanna play fetch?'

'Yip!' That sounded like a yes.

'Alright then.' Penny smiled to herself, scanning the yard. Just as well they had a large backyard - Bolt loved a challenge finding the stick. Finally, her eyes settled on a small patch of bushes some distance away. She wound back her arm, then flung the stick as hard as possible. 'Fetch!'

Bolt barked enthusiastically, running over to the patch at once. Penny grinned. Making the choice to quit the lead actress of _Bolt _was one of the hardest decisions she had had to make in her acting career - particularly when she recalled the rigorous interviews and auditions to get the role - but it was worth it. Bolt wasn't closed in any more, free to be a normal dog, and she got to act like a normal kid (well, relatively normal considering she still had paparazzi sometimes, but at least they didn't bother her at home.) Sure, she missed acting, but she figured she should probably listen to her mom and enjoy this relative normalcy for a while before stepping back into the spotlight.

A sharp bark from Bolt interrupted her train of thought. Expecting to see him at her feet, with the found stick in his mouth and a satisfied expression on his face, she was surprised when she realised the barks were coming from the patch of bushes where she'd thrown the stick.

'Bolt?' she called. He barked once in agreement, but didn't come out to answer her call. Slightly anxious now, Penny glanced around, picked up the hardest-looking stick on the grass, and slowly walked over to the bushes, not making a sound.

'Bolt? Boy?' she asked, parting the bushes. Finding herself in what seemed like a small space between the bushes, enough to fit a few kids, probably, she glanced around and was hit by a wave of relief when she saw Bolt.

'Phew, boy, you scared me.' Penny wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Bolt looked at her for a while, then started barking again, nudging at thin air, before looking back up at her expectantly and whining when she just stood there. Penny started feeling anxious again - was Bolt seeing something? Could dogs hallucinate? Was he sick or something?

She walked towards Bolt. 'What is it, boy - '

Penny yelped as she tripped over something, then sprawled over the grass. Getting up, she stared back - there was nothing there.

Nothing that she could see, anyway.

'Bolt?'

'Yip!' Bolt barked again, then ran over and pulled her sleeve, Penny following him. He pulled her right where he had just been, then nudged at the air again. Penny suspected that it wasn't thin air after all.

Reaching out a shaky finger, she stretched it out tentatively to where Bolt had just nudged -

There was _something_ there. Something soft - that felt like - skin -

Penny instantly pulled back her finger. She seemed to have done something, because a palette of colours were now growing in mid-air: beige, pink, black, bright red, yellow, unfolding right before her eyes before growing into the shape of an unconscious girl.

A girl... who hadn't been there just a few moments before.

Who had been _invisible_.

Penny guessed she was a Super. If it hadn't been obvious from the powers, the girl was wearing a costume: a bright red one with the letter 'i' on it, complete with black gloves and tights. And like most, if not all, Supers, she was wearing a mask, a black one that stretched around her eyes. She also had a pink hairband on, though it was askew, messing up her hair. Penny also noticed - quite relieved - that she was breathing deeply, which meant she was still alive.

_So. I found a Super girl, who can turn invisible, unconscious in my backyard. _

The idea was so strange that Penny wondered for a second whether this was just part of some other episode she was filming for _Bolt_, where she and Bolt would deduce that the girl had some connection to Calico, interrogate her when she woke up, and Bolt would save the day -

She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a while to realise that the girl had already woken up.

The girl's eyes were a shade between light blue and violet, and right now they were changing from looking scared to confused to shocked to -

She moved so suddenly that Penny jumped. The girl had backed against a nearby bush, hand outstretched -

Penny suddenly felt herself being knocked over, like she was pushed, hard. At once, Bolt was by her side, nudging her softly, and she sat up slowly, gasping for breath.

The first thing she saw was a large, semi-transparent, violet-tinted shape that looked a bit like a dome. It was between her and the girl, who was also breathing heavily, looking at her in fear, hand still outstretched.

Penny decided it would be best to calm her down first. She raised her hands up slowly, the girl's eyes tracking her every movement.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' Penny said gently, slowly, though her heart was racing. This seemed to work - the Super relaxed a little, though she didn't disable the dome thing.

'Who are you? And - and where am I?'

'Um, I'm Penny,' Penny answered, cautiously. 'You're in my backyard.'

The girl looked at her wildly. 'Your backyard... which is in?'

'Hollywood... Los Angles.'

'Hollywood?' the girl echoed, looking startled. 'Oh no.'

Penny decided to take a bit of a risk. 'Um, sorry for asking, but I take it you aren't around here?' The girl just continued to stare at her. Penny could almost see her mind trying to decide whether or not she could trust Penny. 'If you live far away,' Penny continued, 'maybe I could help you call a taxi?'

To Penny's relief, the girl seemed to trust her, and the dome disappeared.

'Yeah, sure, that would be good, thanks,' the girl said, restlessly running her hands through her hair, obviously still shaken up. Taking this as a good sign, Penny pulled out her smartphone.

The girl audibly gasped, and when Penny looked up there was a dome surrounding _her_.

'What's that?' she demanded.

Penny glanced back down at her phone, then up at the girl, downright confused now. 'Um... my phone?'

'Phone?' The girl stared at it, until something seemed to click. 'As in, a telephone?'

'I guess so?'

'But... where's the rotary dial? The reciever?' the girl questioned, looking at Penny with more suspicion now.

Penny, meanwhile, was wondering what on earth the girl was talking about. 'What are those?'

'You don't know?' the girl said, sounding genuinely surprised.

'No, but this is definitely a phone,' Penny answered, and, deciding it would be easier to just let the girl see by herself, held it outside the dome so the girl could see. 'See?' Penny said, swiping it on and showing her. 'There's the phone app, right there - '

'Wait,' the girl said suddenly, a note of faint horror in her voice, though Penny couldn't think why. 'Could you make - whatever that was just now - come back again?'

Puzzled, Penny swiped back again, and the girl looked completely horrified, staring at the phone. She jabbed a finger at it, asking, 'Wait - is that the date?'

'Yeah - today's the 11th of July.'

'Year?'

'Um, 2037?' Penny thought that there probably was something wrong with the girl - she seemed to have gone a little crazy - 'Hey, are you alright? Are you sick or anything?' The girl didn't answer, just stared, horrified, at the date. She didn't even appear to have realised that the dome had vanished.

'Its... 2037,' the girl whispered to herself all of a sudden, sounding like she was having a panic attack. 'And I'm - I'm - '

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious again.

Penny simply stood in the small space, blinking in confusion, wondering what on earth she had just witnessed.

...

**A/N: And that's a wrap! It was kinda fun doing this part, though I'm honestly wondering if people will still be using smartphones in 2037. I'm pretty sure everyone will just use these holographic chips or something and if we were suddenly transported there and told them about touchscreen smartphones, they would go like 'what are those?' Reminder: this chapter takes place in 2037, which has been established, and Penny is 13. Also: from this point onwards, unless I say otherwise, the story takes place in 2037. Thanks for reading! ~ DragonWasser**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey... sorry for posting this so late! I had exams, a science competition and stuff. Also I was trying to figure out this story, because, believe me or not, I'm still working on a clear plotline. This fic is probably going to become more complicated at some point.**

**Chapter Four**

**Hiro's POV**

_Just breathe,_ Hiro told himself as he stood onstage, grinning nervously, in the middle of presenting his microbots to some of the greatest scientific minds in the world. People who had made _history_ with their inventions, listening to him speak: Professor Gary King, inventor of telepathical headsets; Dr. Marissa Tong, known for her groundbreaking work on cancer cures...

_Cornelius Robinson. _

Founder of Robinson Industries, pure genius, invented about a million inventions: the Memory Scanner, the Dissembler, the Transmogrifier, bubble transportation, etc. There were even rumours that he had built a time machine, which he had not confirmed nor denied in public. Regardless, Mr. Robinson had only been twelve when his inventions started making waves. He'd graduated college when he was around Hiro's age, started to establish Robinson Industries... and now Hiro was standing on the building's 72nd floor, giving his presentation to his - and Tadashi's - hero.

It was crazy and amazing and scary all at the same time.

He absolutely could not fumble this.

'It doesn't look like much,' Hiro continued after a deep breath, the words rolling off his mental script. 'but when it links up with the rest of its pals...'

He trailed off, hearing the squeals of surprise from the audience as chittering rivers of microbots flowed onstage, assembling into a giant vibrating block, and Hiro relaxed a little. So far, so good. He'd given this presentation about a million times already. He'd be fine.

'Things get a _little_ more interesting.'

He grinned again, more confident when he saw the intrigued faces of the audience.

'The microbots,' Hiro went on, 'are controlled by this neurotransmitter. I think what I want them to do -' Hiro imagined a large hand, waving at the audience, and immediately the microbots shuffled into shape, amidst gasps of awe - 'and they do it!'

_ !_

Hiro tried to ignore that for now. 'The applications for this tech are limitless!' he pressed on, firmly keeping his presentation under control. 'Construction!' The microbots wove around, building the tower. 'What used to take teams of people working by hand for months, or years, can now be accomplished by one person!'

More gasps from the audience as Hiro appeared at the top of the tower as it finished building. And then cheers from the SFIT table where the rest of the Big Hero 6 were sitting. 'HIRO! HIRO! HIRO!' Aunt Cass was smiling ear to ear at the Big Hero 6's table, cheering his name with them. Baymax 'eyes' were turned in a way that made him look like he was smiling.

And the applause. From everyone as far as he could see.

So far Hiro's presentation had been flawless, exciting, amazing, after all. A really good one, maybe even among the best. Hiro savoured that thought for a while. Next, another part to awe the audience.

'And that's just the beginning!' Hiro announced, purposely walking in a careless way on the top of the tiny tower, 'How about...' A foot dangling over thin air. The audience gasping as he just walked out...

...And was caught by a black wave of microbots.

'Teleportation!' Hiro shouted over the other waves - waves of applause, of cheers - every single person in the room was watching him now. If he remembered correctly, none of the other presentations had gotten such a good response. He'd seen people pretty much sleep through some of them, even. He must've done something right. It felt good. Really good. Except a small, annoying part of him that felt wary of all this nice feeling, but he squashed it down. He could listen to it later.

'Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease,' Hiro said, and the microbots lifted him up onto the ceiling, again to much positive reactions that Hiro received quite happily. 'If you can think it, the microbots can do it!'

It was a long ride from the each end of the grand hall; and the ceiling was quite high, but Hiro didn't mind. He rode on the wave of microbots, waving to people upside-down, who snapped photos of him, smiled, clapped... Maybe, Hiro reasoned, he could do something a little more special. It wasn't in the script, but it would work. He'd tried it, well, once or twice, but it'd worked then...

Maneuvering his way back to the front of the room, Hiro said loudly, 'In fact, I'll prove that right now with a special trick I've been working on!' Hushed anticipation from the audience, air buzzing with excitement. This would be a piece of cake.

The microbots tossed him into the air. He felt like he was flying for a second.. then was caught by a wave of them before he hit the ground.

The audience was roaring.

One more time, then.

Again, Hiro felt himself being thrown, high, high into the air, and tried for a spin. it worked, before he landed back down safely.

Again, Hiro thought, revelling in the attention. One last time.

The microbots threw him into the air again, much higher than before... Flying, flying... The crowd was shouting his name...

Then, there was a yell, almost a scream, that deviated from the crowd.

'LOOK OUT!'

_What?_ Hiro thought lazily as he fell back down, commanding the microbots to break his fall... Then, a slight sense of surprise when there was no shuffle. No chitter.

He looked down.

No microbots in sight.

No microbots to break his fall.

_What_ \- Hiro tried to twist around, panic growing like a snowball in his stomach. And he was gaining momentum now- faster and faster-

There were no more cheers. Only screams -

He saw people running over, but before they came -

_THUNK. _

Hiro's vision turned completely white as pain screamed through his entire left side, where he'd landed. And pure agony running through his arm, which was... somewhere here? He couldn't really feel it...

After a long, long time, his vision started clearing a little. He saw blurry figures above his eyes, and so much chatter. Did he like noise just before this happened? Maybe, maybe not - Oh, nevermind. Thinking this much was giving him a headache. He didn't need another source of pain right now -

He winced. Someone had just pulled up his shirt at the side. 'Hey,' he said, meaning to sound annoyed, but he barely got it out before he decided that it was better to just keep quiet and try to breathe. He tried looking closer, as his vision cleared a little more. It was Baymax who was standing at his side, spouting some medical knowledge, while Aunt Cass and the rest of the Big Hero 6 listened. They looked pretty worried. And there was another figure, one in a lab coat and blond hair that stood up straight. Cornelius Robinson. Now that was strange. Did he really get an internship here already -

No. He got invited to a gala right? His memory started flooding back. He did the microbot presentation, and he'd felt proud. He'd decided to do his special trick -

Oh.

_Oh. _

Oh no.

He'd just, very effectively, done the one thing he told himself not to do, i.e. fumbled his presentation. In front of the brightest scientific minds in the world, and one of them was looking at him now.

Hiro sat straight up, ignoring the sharp, white-hot flash of pain accompanying the gesture.

'Hiro, sit back this instant - '

'Hiro, you're hurt - '

'Kid - Hiro, listen to your friends, please - '

Hiro's mind was swimming, but he somehow formed words.

'Um- need bathroom,' he rambled, getting up as quickly as possible, and when someone put a hand on his shoulder to pull him down, he let out a hiss of pain - just enough to make the person let go, and he moved as quickly as possible through the crowd to the doors. Surprisingly, no one stopped him - perhaps they were too shocked.

He didn't complain.

He went on, half-running (if you could call it that) and half-hobbling towards the elevator, then used his OK hand to press the down button. The lift arrived in a second - just before the whole gang burst through the doors.

'Hiro, you need to - '

The lift doors closed. Hiro pressed some random number, then collapsed to the ground, eyes closed.

Amongst that cloud of pain was a single, embarassing memory looping through his mind: him soaring high in the air, hearing that piercing scream, looking down expecting nothing, realising the microbots had malfunctioned and ran off somewhere, tried calling them back to no avail, then fell and fell and fell, hard, onto the floor. In front of every single person he had ever only wanted to impress.

He'd failed.

He also realised that his face was all wet. He was crying.

_Of all the times to fumble a presentation - to become overconfident - you chose today?! A day that could make or break your future, and you decide it's the perfect time to goof off._

_Now look what happened. _

_What will everyone say?_

_What would Tadashi say? _

_I'm disgusted with myself. _

The lift doors gave a pleasant chime. Hiro opened his eyes a crack, seeing a boy in a pretty expensive looking suit looking down at him, looking concerned. He was talking to someone on a phone while simultaneously entering the lift, avoiding stepping on Hiro. 'I found him, Dad,' he was saying, 'he looks like he's in pretty bad shape.' A pause. 'Yeah, OK, bye.'

He pressed a button and Hiro hissed again as the lift shot downwards.

'Yeah, about that...' the kid said, bending down, looking straight at him, and also looking slightly uncomfortable. There was an awkward pause. 'Um, you should probably get to medbay soon,' he said, finally. Hiro sensed that the boy had more to say, but judging by how the boy's eyes were glancing over Hiro's arm, he guessed the kid decided that it wasn't really the time. In any case, Hiro's mind wasn't done yet.

_I can't believe you. You've just ruined any chance of getting an internship at Robinson Industries for yourself. And how about the Big Hero 6? How about Aunt Cass? Didn't even think about them, did you now? _

_So you're going to let the Big Hero 6 just face all the danger in the city themselves? What if someone needs an upgrade? What if some new villain just decides to bounce in and you're not there to help? _

_And Aunt Cass will have to work overtime to help pay for hospital charges. And she'll have to take care of you. She doesn't even have much time for herself normally. You know she could've just left you in an orphanage when you were a kid, right? She took you in. And this is how you repay her?_

_For a genius, you really are a complete idiot. _

The other kid broke the silence again. 'Hey,' he started, somewhat awkwardly. 'So you're kinda speaking out loud and all - '

Hiro's mind gave an annoyed twinge.

' - and I didn't really want to tell you this right now, but it isn't really your fault.' The kid paused - perhaps for effect - and continued, 'There was this person all in black, and he or she was sneaking about right when you were in the air - I don't know how but that person would be in one place for a sec and appear somewhere else in another - probably a Super - but then he or she just stood right next to your microbots and then disappeared - and the whole pile disappeared.'

They reached the floor, and the kid kept the doors open as someone loaded Hiro onto a stretcher.

_So someone did it? No matter. You were still the one cocky enough to try the trick out. And if you hadn't..._

Hiro decided, at that moment, to just succumb to the edges of darkness around his vision. He'd had enough disappointment for a single night.

That didn't mean it was over.

**A/N: I don't know anything about medical stuff, but I'm pretty sure there's no way you could walk with a badly bruised side and broken arm after falling from such a height. Also I don't think Hiro could've stayed conscious for so long... Well, I wrote it anyway. ~ DragonWasser**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is really long overdue, sorry for the long hiatus! I didn't really end up doing a lot of edits on the past few chapters, everything's essentially the same, but at least I've figured out where the story is going. Anyway, the timeline is kinda messy right now, but here's a quick rundown on what's happening, in order: **

**Vi's transported to the future, and appears in Penny's backyard in July 2037, at late afternoon (around 4 pm.) This chapter takes place after Chapter Three. Chapter Two and Four take place _after_ Chapter Three, i.e. that night at the Robinson Industries' Gala, around 7 pm. So things happening in order: Chapter One, Chapter Three, Chapter Five, Chapter Two, Chapter Four. **

**OK, so I hope no one gets too confused. Feel free to drop me a line in the comments if I made some timeline errors or anything!**

**~ DragonWasser**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

**Violet's POV**

'...and here I am,' Violet sighed, absent-mindedly stroking the black cat that had decided to settle on her lap to sleep. She sank back into the couch, head still spinning from all that had happened. 'It's crazy.'

The petite girl who had found her - Penny - nodded sympathetically. It hadn't taken long for Violet to trust her, after she'd gotten over her initial shock. Sure, it wasn't like she had much of a choice if she wanted to figure out how to get home, but Penny was also hard _not_ to trust, since she was so trusting herself (considering Vi had basically appeared out of nowhere, she figured being invited into Penny's home was a pretty big leap of faith.) And so, after Vi had woken up, gotten a glass of water, showered, and calmed down enough to not pass out again, she launched into her story, leaving almost nothing out besides the Parr's identities. It couldn't hurt to be wary, and as much as she trusted Penny, she really needed to stay vigilant. And focus on getting her family back together.

Or she might never see them again.

Penny seemed deep in thought, like she was trying to make sense of Violet's story. 'So you're from the past. And you were teleported to this year. And if we want to help you get back...'

She trailed off, then continued. 'Time travel. We need a way to get you back to 1962. That means we need... a time machine.'

'A time machine,' Violet echoed. She recalled a movie she'd seen when she was twelve, The Time Machine. She didn't remember a lot about it, besides that at the time she thought the whole thing was impossible. But now? 'Do you have time machines in the future?'

Penny shrugged. 'Well, not really. It's just rumours, but I guess it's the best lead we've got.' She leaned in a little, lowering her voice as if she were letting Violet in on a secret. 'Rumour has it that Cornelius Robinson - that's this famous inventor from Todayland - that he invented a time machine. They asked him in an interview, and he gave this long talk about time and time travel theories, but he didn't really answer the questions. No one asked him after that, but the rumours kept spreading.'

'Okay,' Violet said, trying to digest all that information. She shifted uneasily on the couch, unconsciously tugging at the hem of Penny's T-shirt, a little small for her. 'A famous inventor?'

'Yup,' Penny grinned. 'He runs this company called Robinson Industries. Some of their inventions can get pretty weird though.'

'Nothing bad though, right? A clean record?'

'Pretty much, I guess,' Penny replied, looking mildly bewildered. 'There were some incidents when his inventions needed to be recalled or something, but nothing really bad.'

Violet pushed down her unease, and started stroking Penny's cat again. 'Alright. We need to find this inventor.'

Penny frowned slightly, then nodded. 'Yeah, I guess. The problem is Todayland's forty-five minutes away and since I'm helping you find Cornelius, I need permission from my mom. And even if we do get to Todayland, we might not be able to meet him either, because he's a pretty private person.'

Vi felt herself deflate a little. If this was their best chance... what were the other options? Did they even have other options?

'Wait!' Penny cried out suddenly, startling Violet as she lunged for the strange futuristic 'phone' on the coffee table, and swiftly tapped with both thumbs on its glass surface. 'Tonight's the Robinson Industries' Gala!'

'What?'

Penny's face was scrunched up in concentration as she continued tapping on her phone, not looking up, but answered, 'It was in the news this morning. Apparently it's an event where they invite lots of scientists and inventors to present stuff. My point _is_, I just might know someone who'll be there.' With a final, satisfied tap on her phone, she grinned and looked up at Violet. 'His name's Hiro, and he's like fourteen, but he's already got a few inventions under his belt. He's going to present tonight. Maybe I could ask him to do us a favour and pass on a message if he manages to talk to Cornelius.'

'He'd do it?'

'Hopefully,' Penny said. 'We're on good terms, even if we're not very close.' She put the 'phone' next to the ear, then put it down after a while, Violet looking at her curiously. 'He's not picking up. Guess I'll leave him a message, and then we'll wait for my mom to get home.'

'Well, alright,' Violet said, a little uncertain. She knew there were good inventors - people who invented stuff to help others - but she was also overwhelmingly aware of the bad ones. Like Screenslaver. She gingerly fingered her neck where a mind-controlled Voyd had pinned her to the wall. That had hurt. It had hurt even worse afterwards, when Voyd kept apologising for that, when it was never her fault. And before that, Syndrome. Violet stopped fingering her neck, and circled her left wrist with a finger instead. Supers being lured to the jungle to meet their deaths, never even knowing what they were really fighting for. She twitched sharply, the black mass on her lap giving a startled mew. Penny watched as Violet stroked the cat again, calming down.

'Her name's Mittens,' Penny volunteered, moving closer. 'You can try scratching behind her ears. She likes it.'

Violet moved her hand to scratch behind Mittens' ears, and within a few seconds Mittens was purring, stretching herself out on Vi's lap. Violet smiled. 'You have a lot of pets.'

As if on cue, Bolt rushed it barking from the backyard, startling Mittens into leaping up from Violet's lap, hissing violently. Bolt didn't seem to mind - instead, he jumped straight onto the couch, giving Mittens a sloppy lick. She gave him a look that was very disdainful for a cat, then curled up again. Penny, meanwhile, giggled, and patted Bolt's head. Turning to Violet, she replied, 'Only three, really, but they're a handful. Bolt, Mittens, and my hamster. His name's Rhino.'

'Rhino?' Violet asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to stifle a grin.

'Don't ask,' Penny said, grinning. 'He goes crazy whenever he sees them on TV or anywhere. So we just call him Rhino.'

Vi laughed, leaning back into the couch. 'I never really wanted a pet before, but my little brother wants a dog. My mom and dad said no, but he's trying to butter them up. He cleaned all the silverware last week. That was... a lot of silverware.' She felt her heart clench after she finished speaking. _Dash_. 'He's really annoying and embarassing and he irritates me all the time...' Vi trailed off, but the little voice in her head went on. _And I'm scared I'll never see him again._

'Hey,' Penny said gently but firmly, tentatively resting a comforting hand on Vi's shoulder, 'we _are_ going to find your family. Your parents, your annoying kid brother, anyone else that went missing. Okay?' She took her hand off Vi's shoulder, a small smile crossing her face. 'I might not be able to make promises, but I _am_ a pretty lucky penny, and I'm _positive_ your brother's going to annoy you till the end of time. Hang in there, Incredigirl.'

Violet gave her a shaky smile, rubbing at the beginnings of tears in her eyes. 'Thanks, Penny,' she said, as determination warmed in her heart. 'And,' she added as an afterthought. 'Just call me Violet.'

.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to try to update more frequently, maybe at least once per two weeks. Feel free to leave a review or follow my updates on Tumblr dragonwasser! ~ DragonWasser**


End file.
